


Немой

by avadakedavra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В один далеко не прекрасный день Дин Винчестер лишается голоса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speechless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182802) by [candle_beck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candle_beck/pseuds/candle_beck). 



Speechless  
Они находятся, наверно, уже в двадцати милях от города, когда Сэм убавляет громкость магнитолы и спрашивает, не могли бы они остановиться за мороженным, на что Дин ничего ему не отвечает.

Сэм читает газету, его пальцы перепачканы чернилами, и не сразу замечает, что что-то не так. Он дочитывает статью, на которой остановился, и поднимает взгляд чуть щурясь. Снаружи градусов сорок, и светит своими злыми жаркими лучами прямо через лобовое стекло.

\- Серьёзно, чувак, - говорит он. – Мороженое, заварной крем, что-нибудь, мне все равно.

Дин не отвечает, и Сэм начинает злиться. Они прекрасно ладили целую неделю, и он не сделал ничего такого, что могло бы быть встречено молчанием. Хотя поведение брата, конечно, редко подчинялось законам разума или, тем более, логики. Он бросает на брата яростный взгляд:

\- В чем дело?

Губы Дина двигаются, но ни одного звука не слышно. Он смотрит на Сэма, и раздражение того исчезает за доли секунды, потому что глаза у того огромные и полны паники. Он сидит, вцепившись в руль с такой силой, что какая-то часть младшего Винчестера ожидает, что кожа на костяшках вот-вот лопнет.

\- Дин?

Тот мотает головой, всё также безуспешно пытаясь хоть что-то сказать, его губы движутся, как у рыбы, выброшенной на берег. Вдруг рот его широко открывается, и тогда Сэму становится по-настоящему страшно, потому что Дин пытается кричать, но не может произнести ни звука. 

\- Остановись, - велит Сэм. Становится ещё страшнее, когда брат без колебаний повинуется.

Это самый жаркий день за прошедший месяц. Сейчас чуть за полдень, солнце печет так, что Сэм ничего уже не чувствует, а потому он лелеет глупую надежду на то, что он просто спит и видит дурной сон.

Но нет. На лице Дина сейчас столько эмоций, что это слишком даже для больного подсознания его младшего брата, который сейчас сидит рядом, побледнев от шока. Дин продолжает говорить, Сэму кажется, что он может разобрать все те слова, что выскальзывают изо рта брата, и его упорно не покидает ощущение, будто это он оглох, хотя и может слышать тихий гул и чуть слышные щелчки, издаваемые Импалой, и шум воды, когда проезжающие мимо машины поднимают тучи брызг.

\- Пожалуйста, Дин, прекрати, - Сэм хватает брата за плечо. – Я тебя не слышу. Что, черт возьми, происходит?

Каким-то образом глаза Дина становятся ещё больше, а губы выплевывают беззвучное «Блядь» несколько раз подряд, и младший Винчестер может прочитать это по губам.

\- Если ты меня разыгрываешь, то это совсем не смешно, и не думай, что я не…

Но младший Винчестер тут же замолкает. Старший раскачивается из стороны в сторону в абсолютной тишине. Он бьет кулаком по рулю, вертит головой по сторонам, лицо у него уже ярко-красное, а рот открыт в бесполезном крике так, что на шее резко очерчиваются вздувшиеся вены. Сэм смотрит на него в полном очаровании – кажется, будто кто-то задел какой-то рычажок внутри его брата.

\- Успокойся, ну же, - говорит Сэм не задумываясь, и Дин со всей силы бьёт его по руке. - Ладно, уф.

Губы его шевельнулись в беззвучном «Сэмми».

\- Когда это случилось?

Пожав плечами, Дин качает головой, чуть приподнимая верхнюю губу: «Я не знаю», и он снова ударяет Сэма, не сильно, теперь уже без всякой угрозы. Неслышимые, плохо различаемые слова приходят в потоке другой тихой лавины. Дин продолжает размахивать руками.  
Сэм ловит его кулак и сжимает в своих ладонях.

\- Прекрати. Помоги мне разобраться.

Дин утвердительно качает головой, но смотрит на брата каким-то безразличным взглядом ярко-зеленых глаз, а рот его, на удивление, закрыт.

\- Я поменял кассету, и ты обзывал меня девчонкой до тех пор, пока я не поставил Зеппелинов. Когда это было? Минут десять назад?

Дин кивает, в глазах его плещется плохо скрытый страх. Его рука дрожит в ладонях Сэма.

\- За это время ничего не произошло, – младший Винчестер ищет что-то между сиденьями, выглядывает наружу, смотрит на дорогу, которая чуть ли не плавится от жары. Обычная дорога. Как и в любом другом месте. – Я читал газету. Что-то случилось?

Брат отрицательно качает головой. Он пытается что-то сказать, но Сэм не может разобрать и беспомощно приподнимает брови. Пыхтя, Винчестер рукой по воздуху выводит слова, и Сэм кивает:

\- Ну конечно, подожди, - и наклоняется, чтобы порыться в сумке в поисках бумаги и ручки.

Скрючившись над рулем, Дин карябает какие-то каракули на обратной стороне чека с заправки, который нашел Сэм, и затем протягивает написанное брату. 

«Проклятие?»

\- Ну, да… Возможно. Я не понимаю, с тобой все было в порядке каких-то десять минут назад.

Винчестер-старший печально кивает: «Я знаю, чувак». И пока Сэм в недоумении поднимает голову, он шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы и пишет.

«Уроды».

Винчестер-младший согласно кивает.

\- Но когда тебя могли проклясть?

Дин снова склоняется над клочком: «КТО мог бы меня проклясть?».

Он показывает писанину Сэму, потом комкает бумажку – все равно все свободное место теперь занято его размашистыми буквами – и яростно подбрасывает, ловит, а затем кидает ему прямо в лоб, и бумажный шарик отскакивает, падая на сидение. Дин повторяет это действие ещё несколько раз, прежде чем младшему брату удаётся поймать самодельный снаряд. 

Сэм хмуро смотрит на него, но решает угодить и находит ярко-желтую листовку с напечатанным на ней объявлением о пропаже человека – она попала им в руки пару штатов назад. Он протягивает Дину бумагу и книгу, чтобы было удобней писать.

\- Ты не делал… ничего такого… - бормочет младший Винчестер. – Возможно, я мог бы поговорить с парой людей, которые хотели бы проклясть тебя, чтобы заткнуть твой рот. Ну, ладно, с парой дюжин людей…

Глаза Дина сужаются, он пишет: «Это был ты?» и тут же дописывает «сучка».

Сэм закатывает глаза.

\- Нет, но прежде чем ты надерешь задницу тому, кто это сделал, поблагодари его от меня. Это же как мини-отпуск!

«Не смешно», - Дин протягивает ему лист, и пока тот читает, пользуется моментом и отвешивает ему подзатыльник. 

\- Эй, - Сэм сжимает его руку. – Тебе не следует избивать человека, от которого ты теперь зависишь целиком и полностью.

«СЭМ!» - рот Дина снова открывается в беззвучном крике. Лицо его пылает, и, кажется, можно обжечься, только дотронувшись до него. Он быстро пишет: «Блядь, я сейчас с катушек слечу!».

\- Ладно, - бормочет младший Винчестер, касаясь листовки кончиками пальцев. – Ладно.

Он сглатывает. На одно мгновение Сэм представляет, что будет, если им не удастся ничего исправить, и он больше никогда не услышит, как Дин произносит его имя. Мысли текут явно не в том направлении, и он заталкивает их куда поглубже. Это просто их очередная проблема, и все, что ему нужно, это с блеском решить ее, как он и умеет.

Обильный пот медленно скатывается по спине, оставляя за собой влажные дорожки, волосы уже слегка промокли от появившейся испарины, завиваясь во влажные тёмные кудряшки. Становится трудно дышать, несмотря на то, что оба окна открыты, разгоряченный воздух густой словно дым. 

\- Давай просто отмотаем немного назад. Вернемся в Линкольн, возьмем наш номер и попытаемся понять, что произошло.

Дин кивает. Его пальцы, лежащие поверх книги, до боли сжимают ручку. Он несколько раз открывает рот, осторожно прикусывая нижнюю губу зубами, Сэм ловит себя на том, что откровенно пялится на брата, и тотчас отводит взгляд. Он смотрит, как рука Дина выводит корявые буквы; серебряное кольцо на пальце брата бликует, ослепляя его на мгновение. 

«Ненавижу это дерьмо, Сэмми».

\- Да. Я понимаю.

Сэм хлопает Дина по плечу, стараясь хоть чуть-чуть его приободрить. Тот бросает на брата ответный взгляд: челюсти плотно сжаты, в чуть косящих глазах читается немая мольба, вздох младшего Винчестера не может выразить и сотой части всего этого.

\- Мы все выясним, Дин, - говорит он, но старший только усмехается, и потому он добавляет. – Я все исправлю. 

Кажется, такая формулировка нравится Дину куда больше.

Он заводит машину. Включившаяся тут же музыка кажется громче, чем Сэм помнит, и он вздрагивает, протягивая руку, чтобы сделать потише. Следующие несколько секунд ему кажется, что он балансирует на краю – в голову приходит мысль, что он все ещё ждет, что Дин обзовет его Самантой или что-то в этом роде; эта неправильная, оглушающая немота брата бьет ниже пояса.

Радиостанция Дин.фм всегда была в его голове в качестве фоновой музыки. Все завязывается именно на брате - это как все те пресловутые дороги, что ведут в Рим. Сэм видит фантики от конфет на тротуаре и слышит голос брата. Карамель или арахисовое масло. Но так, чтобы вместе – да это же извращение какое-то. Первая звезда появляется на ночном небе, и Дин не может удержаться от комментариев. Чувак, готов поспорить, ты только что загадал желание. На протяжении четырех лет Сэм вставал и шел на занятия только наполовину проснувшийся, потому что Дина не было рядом, чтобы разбудить. Проснись и пой, Сэмми. 

Даже когда Дин сводит Сэма с ума, он делает это в своей неизменной манере, не сворачивая с проторенного пути; его бормотание всегда было почти успокаивающим и никогда не имело ничего общего с теперешней жуткой тишиной. Сэм мог затыкать брату рот раз по десять за день, но это же была просто… фигура речи.

Обратно в Линкольн. Дин довозит их до мотеля, из которого они выписались совсем недавно, и ждет в машине, пока Сэм не возьмет ключ от их старого номера. Младший сочиняет очередную красивую легенду, когда клерк спрашивает, почему они вернулись, но на самом деле ему все равно – он тут же отворачивается к маленькому телевизору, по которому крутят мыльную оперу. Винчестер отвлекается, обеспокоенный мыслью, что если что-то случится, если какая-нибудь тварь решит добраться до Дина, растерянного и разморенного солнцем, сейчас он не сможет даже закричать. Сэм не сможет ему помочь. И младший вдруг ощущает дикий дискомфорт из-за того, что Дин находится вне поля его зрения.

Он выходит на улицу и видит голову брата, высунутую из окна. Все в порядке, Дин в безопасности, защищенный надежным металлом любимой Детки. Старший Винчестер поднимает голову, заслышав шаги брата – на лбу залегла морщинка, взгляд расфокусирован. Он протягивает Сэму исписанную листовку:

«Та гадалка в Ноксе. Она поила нас чаем. На вкус как дерьмо! Она вполне могла туда что-нибудь подсыпать».

Сэм отрицательно качает головой.

\- Я тоже его пил. Правда, в твоем молока и сахара было больше, чем самого чая. 

Дин хмурится и легонько постукивает кончиком ручки по выведенным словам, затем ловит взгляд брата, открывает рот, наверняка собираясь спросить про номер. В приподнятой брови старшего Сэм читает немой вопрос.

\- Я снял тот же самый, - пожимает он плечам, и старший Винчестер на минимальной скорости трогается вперед, преодолевая оставшееся расстояние, пока Сэм идет вдоль одномастных дверей, покрытых давно облупившейся синей краской, с косо висящими табличками.

Зайдя внутрь своего номера, оба морщатся, разглядывая уже почти что родную комнату, отделанную в морском стиле с этими жуткими обоями, изрисованными корабликами-якорями-морскими звездами. Дин направляется прямиком в ванную и тут же начинает полоскать рот, сгибается в три погибели, пытаясь засунуть голову под кран. Сэм застывает в дверном проеме, скрещивая руки на груди.

\- Ты можешь смеяться? – спрашивает он.

Дин ловит его взгляд в отражении зеркала и пожимает плечами. Сэм повторяет нехитрое движение и вопросительно поднимает брови. Старший отводит взгляд, поворачивается к собственному отражению и смущенно улыбается. Его лицо меняется прямо на глазах – у Дина просто потрясающая улыбка, и на секунду Сэму даже начинает казаться, будто она искренняя.

Винчестер пытается рассмеяться, но ничего не выходит. Воздух рывками выходит из приоткрытых губ, и это больше похоже на беззвучный кашель простуженного человека. Сэму почти физически больно видеть настолько растерянного брата.

\- Может, тебе надо посмеяться над чем-нибудь по-настоящему смешным? – с сомнением предлагает он. Дин ловит его взгляд в отражении, всем своим видом показывая, что вовсе не находит сложившуюся ситуацию забавной. 

\- Тебе же не больно, нет?

Старший качает головой и кладет раскрытую ладонь себе на горло. Он пытается сказать хоть слово, и Сэм на секунду представляет, как кончиками пальцев поглаживает кадык Дина в то время, как тот сглатывает. Старший Винчестер снова трясет головой: выглядит он чересчур смущенным.

\- Необычное? - предполагает младший. – Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь необычное?

Дин складывает пальцы пистолетом, поворачивается к брату и спускает воображаемый курок. Кивает. Вцепившись в края раковины, он застывает на долю секунды, вглядываясь в зеркало. Сэм изучает его, пока Дин, не отрываясь, смотрит на своё отражение. В голове все перемешалось, младшему Винчестеру кажется, что разглядывая брата без его ведома, он делает что-то постыдное. Прямо как в детстве. Дин не может ничего ему сказать, и Сэму постоянно приходится напоминать себе, что брат все ещё может его видеть. 

Надо быть более осторожным. Не покупать же солнцезащитные очки, в конце то концов?

Брат наклоняется вперед, дышит на зеркало, и мозг Сэма зависает на долгую секунду при виде приоткрытого влажного рта брата, напрочь отказываясь работать. Спрятанные ладони сжимаются в кулаки. На запотевшем стекле Дин пальцем выводит одно единственное слово: «План?»  
Сэм моргает.

\- Что?

Старший Винчестер нетерпеливо выдыхает и легонько постукивает костяшками по стеклу. 

\- Окей. Ладно, давай на секунду предположим, что это никакое не проклятье. 

Старший мотает головой, поджимает губы и топает ногой.

\- Чувак, ты только что топнул на меня ногой?! 

Дин скалится, как дикий зверь, толкает брата плечом и выходит из ванной. Сэм потирает ушибленную грудь, в то время как старший опасливым взглядом обшаривает комнату и размахивает руками.

\- Дин, ну же, прекращай.

Тот не останавливается, продолжая вглядываться в ковер. Выражение лица его мечется где-то между страшной яростью и абсолютным страхом, и Сэму очень трудно разобрать эмоции брата.

\- Тебе нужно успокоиться. Я даже не подумаю начинать.

Дин резко останавливается, бросает взгляд на брата, и в ту же секунду плечи его опускаются, и он падает на кровать словно марионетка, которой перерезали ниточки. Он выводит по воздуху буквы, и Сэм, поняв намек, протягивает ему блокнот и ручку. Несколько секунд Дин карябает что-то на листке, затем останавливается, устремляя взгляд в никуда, но спустя мгновение продолжает писанину. Сэм сидит рядом с братом, видя, какие титанические усилия тому приходится прикладывать, чтобы рука не дрожала и слова получались более-менее разборчивыми.

«Я не могу просто сидеть на месте. Мне кажется, я схожу с ума».

Сэм кивает и легонько задевает брата рукой. На самом деле, он чувствует почти то же самое. Дин смотрит на него каким-то жалобным взглядом, а затем пишет:

«Меня кто-то сглазил».

\- А может, ты дотронулся до какой-нибудь проклятой вещи? Вчера, на свалке, помнишь?

Дин уверенно качает головой и несколько раз подчеркивает слово «сглазил».

\- Почему ты так в этом уверен?

«Слишком внезапно. Никаких предпосылок».

\- Да, но все равно есть ещё множество вариантов. 

Одними губами старший выплевывает одно единственное слово: «НЕТ». Глаза у него сверкают, лицо все ещё красное; Дин крепко сжимает челюсти и снова принимается писать.

«Кто-то сделал это со мной, я уверен».

Концом ручки Винчестер легонько стучит по двум последним написанным словам, и Сэму остается только согласиться, хоть он и не уверен, что чутью Дина можно доверять на все сто. Но брат сейчас в полном раздрае, а младшему ой как не хочется быть тем, кто доведет Дина до грани.

\- Эй, дай мне на секунду, я посмотрю.

Дин протягивает брату блокнот, Сэм открывает чистую страницу и на самом верху пишет заглавными буквами «ВТОРНИК».

\- Вчера, - начинает он. – Ты ходил за кофе, пока я спал. Куда?

Забрав ручку и устроив блокнот на коленях брата, чтобы было удобнее, Дин пишет прямо под заголовком:

«Кофейня Скутера».

Сэм в удивлении приподнимает брови.

\- Скутера? Ты что, специально искал место с самым идиотским названием?

Хмурясь, Дин наступает брату на ногу, тот, не оставшись в долгу, пинает старшего по лодыжке. Они мутузят друг друга с минуту, пока Сэм не сжимает шею брата в захвате. Тот колотит младшего по плечам и животу, фыркает, сопит и бормочет беззвучные проклятия. В это мгновение Сэм, кажется, все на свете готов отдать, только чтобы услышать от брата «блядьсуканенавижу».

\- Так, Дин, - начинает младший примирительно. – Я понимаю, ты расстроен, но если ты еще хоть раз ударишь или пнешь меня, мы на практике проверим, можешь ли ты еще кричать от боли.

Он проводит рукой по макушке брата – волосы мягкие и в то же время слегка колючие под раскрытой ладонью. Даже сквозь рубашку Сэм ощущает на ребрах тепло дыхания рассерженного Дина. 

Он позволяет брату высвободиться, пребывая в некотором шоке от самого себя.

\- Идет?

Дин раздражен, что, в принципе, неудивительно – ему всегда не по себе, когда Сэм справляется с ним вот так, безо всяких усилий. Он вскакивает с кровати, становится напротив брата, и взгляд, обращенный на него, обещает тому долгую и мучительную смерть. Младший Винчестер смотрит на брата снизу вверх и неожиданно ощущает себя каким-то слишком юным и немного обиженным.

Рот старшего кривится, но Сэм не может разобрать ни слова. Он поднимает руки в примирительном жесте, но Дин лишь рычит, обнажая белоснежные зубы.

Он хватает блокнот, поднимает ручку с того места, куда она укатилась во время их небольшой потасовки, и быстро пишет.  
«Блядь, как же я тебя ненавижу».

Сэм закатывает глаза, игнорируя внезапно вспыхнувшую острую боль.

\- Нет, на самом деле нет.

Дин снова начинает закипать. Его руки дрожат, но ничего больше он не пишет и не пытается настоять на своем. Младший Винчестер осторожно забирает у него блокнот.

\- Ты не ненавидишь меня, Дин, - говорит он, не задумываясь и отмахиваясь от болезненных ощущений. По лицу Дина пробегает еле уловимое выражение – открытое и чуть удивленное – и тут же исчезает. Сэм старается не зацикливаться на этом.

\- Ладно, - говорит он вместо этого, устремив взгляд в пол. – После мы пошли в ту забегаловку. Как она называлась?

Выражение лица Винчестера-старшего тут же меняется, младший бросает на него озадаченный взгляд и, не дожидаясь, пока брат вспомнит, подсказывает:

\- Хай-Вэй, так? Закусочная «Хай-Вэй».

Он записывает название.

\- Потом мы отправились в офис той газеты, - и чуть ниже он выводит «Lincoln Journal Star».

Замявшись, Сэм стучит ручкой по бумаге. Дин пытается привлечь внимание, легонько стукнув по его лбу, и младший, подняв взгляд, видит, что брат пытается выговорить какое-то слово. Он несколько долгих мгновений смотрит на шевелящиеся губы Дина, пока, наконец, до него не доходит: «бензин».

Он кивает, вспоминая, и делает новую пометку: «Заправка».

\- А потом были соседи жертвы, так? – старший Винчестер кивает, и младший записывает адрес этих самых соседей.

\- Но от них мы так ничего и не добились, пришлось ехать в библиотеку, – «библиотека Мартина Бенетта».

Дин снова замахивается, и Сэм поднимает голову так быстро, что пальцы брата задевают его лоб, путаясь в волосах. Винчестер-старший тут же отдергивает руку, будто обжегшись, а младший пытается сохранить лицо – и это ему не очень-то удается. Дин беспомощно смотрит на него, затем сглатывает и протягивает руку за блокнотом.

 

«7-одиннадцать»

«Гадалка»

«Свалка»

«Знаменитое барбекю у Дейва»

«Мотель»

Старший отдает блокнот и, чуть приподняв брови, смотрит на брата – мол, смотри, как хорошо я все помню. Сэм бегло просматривает написанное и кивает. Значит, вчерашний день у них есть. Он переворачивает страницу, пишет «СРЕДА», и они быстро, шаг за шагом, вспоминают весь сегодняшний день вплоть до того момента, как в двадцати милях от города Дин лишился дара речи. В прямом смысле.  
Этот список получается гораздо короче предыдущего - в конце концов, день ещё только в самом разгаре, и все, что они успели сделать за сегодня, это позавтракать слоеными пирожными и шоколадом и отправиться завершать начатую охоту.

Призрак сокрушал человеческие сердца изнутри, сжимая в железной хватке, пока те не разлетались с громким хлопком на кровавые ошметки. Полдюжины смертей за последнее десятилетие; неупокоенные души никак не желали отойти в мир иной. Соседи последних жертв, по большей части, были бесполезны, гадалка оказалась шарлатанкой, а на свалке (на которой должны были охотиться) была настоящая облава, но это только цветочки. Хуже всего было смотреть на Дина, который слизывал с пальцев соус вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на полицейский отчетах, которые Сэму с таким трудом удалось раздобыть. 

Десять лет назад шестнадцатилетняя девушка перерезала себе вены после того, как ее бросил парень. Сэм приметил браслет на ее лодыжке, рассматривая окровавленное тело на черно-белых фотографиях. На руках жертв появлялись крохотные, почти незаметные ожоги, будто после клеймения, как позже выяснил Сэм: подкова, четырехлистник и счастливая звезда, которую младший поначалу принял за пентаграмму. Неожиданно даже свидетельский отчет, в котором упоминался запах клубничной жвачки, приобрел особый смысл. Сердца, взрывающиеся в грудных клетках, словно гранаты, пульс, больше напоминающий пулеметную очередь; всё как в чертовой мелодраме – слишком многое указывало на девушку-подростка.

Они выкопали и сожгли ее сегодня утром - огонь отбрасывал причудливые отблески на влажное от пота лицо Дина.

\- Ну, что, больше никаких разбитых сердец? – спросил он тогда.

Сэм сомневается, что то, что заставило старшего замолчать, произошло во время этой самой обычной охоты. Ведь они даже не столкнулись с самим призраком, только-то отследили девчонку по следу из разорванных на куски сердец да сожгли ее скелет в наполовину сгнившем некогда белоснежном платье. Это явно что-то или кто-то, с чем (или, соответственно, с кем) они напрямую столкнулись во время расследования. Потому что хорошее проклятие - а это было наложено просто мастерски, и к тому же, скрывало шутника – зависит от расстояния и времени.

\- Ладно, - говорит Сэм, когда они заканчивают со средой. – Думаю, теперь нам надо составить список людей, кому ты мог насолить. Хотя, эм… - он замолкает и многозначительно покашливает.

Брови старшего взлетают вверх; Дин решает занять оборонительную позицию – огромные глаза, обиженный взгляд, приоткрытый рот – «Что?!».

Сэм прочищает горло, аккуратно складывает два вырванных из блокнота листка – так, чтобы поместились в карман. Ему с трудом удается сдержаться и не закатить глаза.

\- Ты серьёзно? Хочешь мне сказать, это не ты получаешь извращенное удовольствие, доводя людей до ручки? Потому что выглядит все именно так.

Дин открывает рот, и младший Винчестер послушно ждет, рассматривая брата, но старший даже не пытается ничего сказать, только пренебрежительно машет на него рукой. Он выглядит слегка разгневанным, но в то же время, чуть ли не сияет – только Дин мог воспринять подобные слова как комплимент, думает младший – в принципе, это было вполне ожидаемо.

\- Ты наговорил тому парню со свалки много гадостей про его машину, - замечает он.

Вскинув руки вверх, Дин разражается беззвучной тирадой, а Сэм смотрит, зачарованный, и пытается хоть что-нибудь вычленить из беспорядочных движений брата. Самый уродливый кусок дерьма, что я когда-либо видел, чуть не умоляют ладони Дина. Оно недостойно даже по дорогам ездить, настаивают его полубезумные глаза.

\- Ладно, ладно. Я просто говорю, что, так или иначе, ты его выбесил.

Быстрый выдох брата больше напоминает сдавленный кашель, и младшему Винчестеру вдруг становится интересно, сможет ли он научиться выражать себя, используя одно только дыхание. Доверить Дину найти способ четко излагать все свои претензии.

\- А сколько чаевых ты оставил в кафе?

Это останавливает Дина, он украдкой смотрит на Сэма, улыбаясь неуверенно и печально. Старший выглядит виноватым, и младший только вздыхает.

\- Дин, о чем мы говорили? Минимум пятнадцать процентов, даже если мы на мели. Ты, по-моему, единственный человек, которого не волнует, плюнут ему в тарелку или нет. И я имею в виду, единственный на целой планете. Ты вообще помнишь тот наш разговор?

Старший пожимает плечами, глаза его виновато бегают из стороны в сторону, подбородок низко опущен. Сэм мягко зовет его по имени, и Дин кривит рот, снова надевает свою маску. Младший качает головой, тихо радуясь, что, по крайней мере, ему не придется выслушивать оправдания брата, почему тот такой скряга.

\- Ты невероятен, чувак, - Дин усмехается, запрокидывает голову назад, мысленно посылая все к чертям. Сэм только закатывает глаза. – Отнюдь не в хорошем смысле, ты, по правде говоря, просто невероятный осел.

Оскорбленный, тот показывает брату сразу два средних пальца.

\- Ну да, конечно, - Сэм поднимается, и его спинные позвонки чуть слышно хрустят. 

– Давай, надо двигаться дальше.

Дин топает ногой, пытаясь привлечь внимание брата, и затем показывает пальцем на открытый рот. Сэм застывает, как вкопанный. Старший встаёт с требовательным видом рядом, чуть ли не предлагая свой рот – Сэму кажется, это похоже на рай. Он отчаянно старается не представлять брата, стоящим перед ним на коленях.

\- Что? – наконец берет себя в руки младший.

Дин фыркает, открывает рот ещё шире – у Сэма аж глаза становятся размером с большие монеты – и одной рукой потирает живот, до младшего, наконец, доходит.

\- О, еда! – он выкрикивает это, как правильный ответ на вопрос телевикторины – наполовину серьезно, наполовину дурачась. – Ты голоден.  
Дин кивает с преувеличенной осторожностью, а затем обвивает живот обеими руками, – у него от голода сосет под ложечкой – ослабляет челюсти, позволяет глазам закатиться – так он выглядит чертовски хрупким и изможденным.

\- Да ты умираешь с голода, - корректирует предположение Сэм, старший хлопает его по руке, растягивая свой гребанный идеальный рот в усмешке, «бинго».

Сэм заставляет Дина позволить ему вести машину, ему нужно хотя бы несколько минут не пялиться на брата.  
Что ж, ничего нового.

То, что он хочет собственного брата, Сэм понял очень и очень давно. 

Это уже стало его неотъемлемой частью. Как техника выживания, умение делать искусственное дыхание или сшивать рану в несколько дюймов при помощи одной только зубной нити. Как наука чувствовать тварь за собственной спиной, распознавать запах серы в непроглядном дыму, знать, как увернуться, откатиться и найти укрытие. Сэм чертовски хорошо умеет защищать себя, (в конце концов, у него были отличные учителя) и только благодаря этому он все еще жив.

Он был совсем ребенком, двенадцати или, может, тринадцати лет, когда порочные мысли о Дине просочились в него. Так глубоко, что на протяжении целого сумасшедшего лета Сэм буквально изнывал от жары, мечтая ночь за ночью о собственном брате, видел сны, в которых тот стискивал его тело в объятиях и ухмылялся ему полной глупого, ничем не замутненного восторга ухмылкой, принадлежащей одному только Сэму, убирал слипшиеся волосы с лица мелкого. Ничего больше, только запертые – чертовски близко – тела, а младший не мог думать, не мог отделить себя от брата, Дин говорил, все нормально, все будет хорошо. Проклятые сны.

Всё происходило слишком быстро. Он рос какими-то мучительными рывками, ненавидел свои огромные ноги, ненавидел то, как трех шагов не мог ступить, чтоб не споткнуться на ровном месте, как умирал от голода все время и как чувствовал себя слабым, костлявым и каким-то хрупким. Он не мог выносить все это и ту непонятную пульсацию в самом низу живота, когда смотрел на брата – та самая мелочь, что могла сломать его в любой момент.

Он знал, что его это никуда, кроме ада, не приведет.

Поэтому Сэм выстроил стену.

За этой стеной оставались и умопомрачительные зеленые глаза Дина, и то, как он сжимает в обеих руках пистолет, и шрамы, разбросанные по левой стороне ребер, и мягкий изгиб плеч, и гребанные веснушки, и рот, будто специально созданный для минетов, но каждый раз, когда Сэм доводит себя до оргазма он или слишком устал, или слишком пьян, или просто в депрессии, эта стена рушилась, и мысли, воспоминания, фантазии накатывали с удвоенной силой. 

Он не знает, почему не перерос это, как другие проблемы своего отрочества, почему это не вылиняло в неясных подавленных воспоминаниях, как, например, то, как он уговаривал отца оставить радио включенным на волне «Для малышей» (ему тогда было всего пять, ясно?). Все говорят о смущающих неловкостях, которые приходилось пережить, и, наверное, Сэм тайно надеялся, что другим людям тоже приходилось скрывать страстную влюбленность в собственных братьев и сестер. Но, вот, ему уже двадцать четыре, он хорошо начитан и прекрасно понимает - это только его порок. 

Его стена держится просто превосходно, несмотря на бесконечные дороги и тусклое освещение Импалы. Сэм пытается сфокусироваться на тех, раздражающих его, вещах, которые постоянно вытворяет Дин; он расталкивает себя, чтобы не уснуть, не позволяет себе смотреть подолгу на брата, и все это, черт возьми, прекрасно работало до тех пор, как старший не потерял свой голос.  
А теперь? Теперь Сэму приходится постоянно с�D%�BDD%D0�треть на Дина.

И на его блядский рот.

Младший Винчестер довозит их до закусочной, не говоря ни слова, так что они едут в абсолютной тишине. 

Вчерашняя официантка бросает на них презрительный взгляд, когда они входят, и Сэм толкает брата локтем, но тот пропускает тычок, он вообще всегда замечает только то, что хочет. Официантка какая-то шаблонная что ли, она напоминает водителя грузовика и, наверное, полностью осознает это, после минутного изучения Сэм смело вычеркивает ее из списка подозреваемых. Такая дама не нуждается в черной магии – та может только замедлить ее.

Сэм решает удвоить счет, так, на всякий случай, но в конечном итоге они садятся вообще в другой секции, и их обслуживает симпатичная девушка. У нее черные волосы и такие же точно глаза, и Дин тут же вытягивает по струнке, словно какой-то Казанова.  
На губах появляется извечная улыбка, подбородок вздергивается вверх, глаза восторженно блестят, и Сэм видит, как с губ брата непроизвольно срываются слова «эй, дорогая» прежде, чем он вспоминает – и улыбка его тут же меркнет. Он с отчаянием смотрит на брата, и тому приходится прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержать ликующую ухмылку.

\- Эй, дорогая, - обращается он к официантке. Дин пялится на него, и тот посылает ему короткую улыбку, прежде чем вновь повернуться к девушке. – Как проходит день?

Она устало улыбается, откидывая волосы назад.

\- В спешке.

Сэм смеется, и Дин пинает его под столом ногой, но младший даже внимания не обращает. Он улыбается девушке, та вспыхивает, будто это она все это время, не отрываясь, смотрела не него, и улыбается в ответ, на этот раз хотя бы искренне.  
\- Вы, ребята, просто мимо проходили?

Сэм бросает на брата быстрый взгляд, и ему становится немного не по себе от того, что Дин пристально смотрит в ответ, да так, будто бы он не разговаривает, а насилует девушку. Старший тут же отворачивается, и лицо его заливает краска.

\- Да, на самом деле, да. Наслышаны, будто здесь подают такие пироги, за которые можно жизнь отдать, - Сэм делает паузу, пинает Дина под столом и продолжает с самой обворожительной из своих улыбок. – Правда, про красивых официанток нам не говорили.

Дин начинает яростно кашлять. Девушка мило краснеет, звонко хихикает и игриво - о, Господи! – шлепает его по плечу. Под столом старший Винчестер уже оттоптал Сэму ногу, но тот не смеет оглянуться на брата, боясь, что может не выдержать и рассмеяться в любую секунду.

\- В любом случае, - выражение лица официантки смягчается. – Что будете заказывать?

Сэм заказывает два чизбургера, прося, чтобы один – для Дина – принесли с двойной порцией лука, дабы удержать брата от порчи здешнего имущества, и официантка упархивает выполнять их заказ. Младший намеренно долго смотрит ей вслед и лишь затем переводит взгляд на брата.

Дин сидит, откинувшись на стуле, его глаза чуть прикрыты, и невозможно понять их выражение. После того «приступа» кашля на щеках у него еще остался легкий румянец; уголки его губ приподнимаются в едкой усмешке.

Очень смешно, Сэм.

Сэм улыбается.

\- Ты оценил?

Дин морщится и машет на брата рукой, затем приподнимает брови и пальцем указывает себе на грудь.

\- О, неужели ты думаешь, что у тебя получилось бы лучше?

Тот кивает, закатывает глаза, будто бы говоря, разумеется.

\- Окей, вперед, - говорит Сэм, видя, как официантка в голубой униформе приближается к их столику с колой.

Дин бросает на него негодующий взгляд, выражение его лица обещает Сэму долгую и мучительную смерть, когда тот бросает ей «Спасибо, дорогая», не отрывая взгляда от брата. Того трясет, его подрагивающие руки лежат на столе.

\- Ах, да, - говорит младший Винчестер. – Ты же чертовски привлекательный.

Наверное, это хорошо, что Дин не контролирует никакую стихию, в противном случае, думает Сэм, он бы уже давно умер в страшных муках прямо тут. 

Младший никак не может стереть улыбку с лица. Да поможет ему Господь, он знает, что Дин просто сходит с ума, но для него эта ситуация – своего рода развлечение.

Старший Винчестер кладет на стол листок бумаги, опускает голову и начинает что-то строчить; над их головами во всю играет песня Петси Клайна. Закончив, старший подсовывает листок Сэму под ладонь.

«Может, позовешь ее прогуляться с тобой до туалетов?»

Сэм фыркает, отправляя листок обратно.

\- Как раз это и собирался сделать.

 

 

Дин пожимает плечами и будто бы случайно бросает взгляд в сторону, затем пишет:

«Почему бы и нет? Она внизу».

Сэм читает, положив ладонь на листок, на мгновение задерживает на нем взгляд. Он не хочет обсуждать эту официантку. Все, что бы Дин ни написал, кажется ему точным - с ним стало сложнее спорить. Обычно у младшего получалось игнорировать весь динов треп, но сейчас он нервничает, ему кажется, что старший забрался прямо в голову, хотя это всего лишь Дин и всего лишь маленькое глупое проклятие, с которым они справятся в два счета.

Рука брата появляется в поле зрения, чтобы забрать блокнот. Сэм поднимает голову как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, что он смотрит на него странным, каким-то изучающим взглядом. Младший Винчестер пытается улыбнуться своей «Господи-как-ты-меня-достал» улыбкой, но ничего не выходит.

Наклоняясь вперед, Дин обхватывает губами соломинку и пьет, попутно умудряясь что-то писать. Строчит он долго, время от времени потягивая свою колу, а Сэм внимательно разглядывает вентиляторы под потолком – три вдоль стены, напоминающей по форме обувную коробку закусочной, и все вертятся с разной скоростью.

Старший Винчестер наступает ему на ногу, привлекая внимание, двигает к нему блокнот, и Сэм удивленно бормочет:

\- Ух ты, да ты тут целое сочинение накарябал, - Дин закатывает глаза и кривит губы.

«Однажды, когда ты был в СиЭй, я попал в аварию, врезался в дерево. Чудом успел выбраться до взрыва. Я ничего не слышал в течение двух дней, мне пришлось гнать 2000 миль к отцу. Никой музыки. Дорога, небо и ветер. Я был чертовски напуган, думал, никогда не смогу нормально слышать. Правда, сейчас я чувствую себя еще дерьмовей, чем тогда».

Младший Винчестер перечитывает написанное несколько раз подряд. В голове тут же рождается картинка – его брат, мчащийся со скорости в сотню миль в час с опущенными стеклами, и яростный ветер, рождающий обманчивые звуки в ушных раковинах. Дин один, он напуган, где-то посреди огромной страны, говорит бессвязно и слишком громко, в абсолютной тишине.

Сэм вырывает страницу и складывает ее пополам.

\- Ничего не дерьмовей, - возражает он, запихивая листок в карман джинсов, не задумываясь, зачем. – Я рядом. И я могу говорить.

Дин ухмыляется, и начинает его пародировать, – всего такого милого, с широко раскрытыми глазами - открывает рот, беззвучно щебеча что-то, хлопает ресницами, затем складывает ладони в молитвенном жесте и глубоко вздыхает. Сэм пинает его под столом, Дин беззвучно вскрикивает и тут же хмурится.

\- К тому же, с нашей работой глухота – значительно большая проблема, нежели немота.

Дин машет на брата рукой, затыкая. Он искренне убежден, что смог бы охотиться с завязанными глазами и с четырьмя пальцами вместо пяти на каждой руке. На мгновение он отводит взгляд, смотрит в сторону, наружу, туда, где в каком-то полусне течет жизнь городка. Лучи полуденного солнца проникают внутрь через оконное стекло, разрисовывая его ярко-золотистым. 

Сэм шумно сглатывает, брат поворачивается к нему, и на мгновение - чуть ли не с электрическим треском - их взгляды пересекаются. В низу живота у младшего Винчестера завязывается узел, руки подрагивают, подушечками пальцев неслышно выбивая странный ритм по внутренней стороне столешницы. Он со всей силы прикусывает изнутри щеку, и каким-то чудом ему удается удержать выражение собственного лица под контролем. Он медленно и очень осторожно выдыхает сквозь зубы.

Всего лишь очередная незначительная промашка.

\- Так, - наконец говорит он, кое-как занимая руки. – Сомневаюсь, что тебя прокляли здесь. Я подумал, может, теперь к Гатсам? Не думаю, что это они, но до них ближе всего, а потом можем двинуть на свалку или наведаться к гадалке.

Дин кивает, задумчиво сцепив пальцы в замок. Губы шевелятся, тот произносит что-то знакомое, но он не может разобрать; Винчестер повторяет ещё раз, медленно и четко, и младший все-таки понимает.

«Это не моя вина…»

Сэм прикусывает язык и кивает, широко распахивая глаза. Он всегда использует этот прием, чтобы как-то отвлечь Дина, когда врет. И это всегда срабатывает.

Но только не в этот раз, черты динова лица становятся резче, а губы выдыхают строгое: 

«Сэмми».

Сэм улыбается, чешет под столом предплечье. Он ведь миллион раз слышал, как брат произносит его имя; ему следует лучше держать себя в руках.

\- Ну, признай, Дин. Ты этого не заслужил, но, так или иначе, невольно поспособствовал. 

Брат пишет небрежно и давит ручкой так сильно, что рвет тонкую бумагу.

«Я никаким образом не отвечаю за действия сумасшедших!»

\- Без сомнения, это уже слишком, но должны же люди на тебя как-то реагировать, Дин!

«НА ЧЬЕЙ ТЫ СТОРОНЕ, СУЧКА?»

Закатив глаза, Сэм снова задевает ногу того своей, на мгновение теряя нить беседы.

\- Я на стороне своего братца-придурка. Хотя это, порой, тяжело.

Дин усмехается, но долго ничего не пишет, явно раздумывая над ответом, поэтому младший Винчестер удивляется, когда читает написанное.  
«Тебе это нравится».

Младший поднимает взгляд и ловит короткую ухмылку старшего, прежде чем она снова скрывается за маской раздражения, будто за закрытой дверью. У Сэма большие проблемы; он проводит пальцами по ещё невысохшим чернилам, пытаясь сделать слова нечитабельными, но буквы все равно видны. Дин так чертовски прав. 

Чуть позже официантка, наконец, приносит их заказ, и молчание во время приема пищи кажется чуть более «братским», чем раньше. 

Дин покупает несколько пригоршней конфет в автомате, стоящем около двери, пока Сэм оплачивает их счет, через каждые несколько секунд поглядывая назад, так, на всякий случай. Он очень мил с официанткой, когда та болтает, отсчитывая сдачу, но флиртовать, когда рядом нет брата, чтобы довести дело до конца, он не находит нужным и видит смущение в глазах девушки. Расплачивается, удваивая счет, и чувствует себя последним подонком.

Придерживая дверь, Дин предлагает брату горстку разноцветных Рунтс*, Сэм выбирает со вкусом лайма и клубники, смотрит на липкие от сахара ладони старшего брата и совсем не думает о том, чтобы их облизать – его «выдержки» хватает на минуту.

Просто когда конфеты заканчиваются, Дин сам облизывает свои пальцы. И у младшего просто не остается ни единого шанса, он выходит, ссутулившись и прикрыв глаза сжатым кулаком – не смотреть, не думать, голова, как же болит чертова голова!

 

Семейство Гатсов – крайне неотзывчивые соседи последней из жертв – жило в большом доме с грязными окнами и облупившейся краской. Внутри него сильно пахло многочисленными кошками, но сад и газон, на удивление, оказались свежими и ухоженными. Перед домом были многочисленные клумбы, на которых росли неестественно-яркие голубые, розовые и желтые цветы.

Вчера Сэм с Дином беседовали с матерью семейства на протяжении двадцати минут, хотя понятно, что все это напрасно, стало ещё тогда, когда она назвала горячо любимого ими покойника Джейком вместо более правильного «Джек». Этого самого покойника знала она плохо, разве только махала ему иногда рукой, стоя через лужайку, приветствуя; и Дин все время вел себя как надоедливый, раздраженный ребенок, – как, в принципе, и всегда, когда ему казалось, что поездка не стоит потраченного на нее бензина – и Сэму то и дело приходилось сглаживать возникавшие неловкости.

Они крались вдоль дома, чтобы попасть во двор Джека, элементарно перепрыгнув через забор, когда Сэм заприметил яркие, цвета свежей крови, цветы. 

Прокручивая в голове весь визит, младший останавливается как вкопанный. 

\- Дин, - медленно начинает он. – Ты помнишь мать миссис Гатс?

Тот кивает, поворачиваясь к брату. Старая женщина, кожа на лице которой больше походила на мятую бумагу, а глаза были настолько темными, что казались почти черными. Как только Винчестерам ее представили, она тут же скрылась на кухне и не показывалась оттуда до самого конца их разговора. Только изредка оттуда слышалась какая-то возня и тихое, едва различимое бормотание. У Сэма ее дряхлость вызывала необъяснимый, почти животный страх.

\- Помнишь, как она сказала, чтобы мы были осторожными с ее цветами, когда мы уходили?

Старший Винчестер снова кивает, но как-то отрывисто и бездумно, так что Сэм сразу понимает – брат не помнит. Он вздыхает.

\- Дин. Ты был осторожен с ее цветами?

Одно мгновение у Дина почти отсутствующий взгляд, но его лицо тут же будто омывает волной ярости.

О, черт, только не это.

\- Не был, я прав? Она, может быть, ведьма, а ты растоптал ее цветы.

Блядь! Рот Винчестера беззвучно открывается. Цветы?

\- Чувак, да надо же быть тупым младшеклассником, чтобы… И, да, я имею в виду тебя!

Дин замахивается на брата, но тот слишком быстрый. Рот его снова раскрывается в беззвучном, полном ярости, крике. ЦВЕТЫ?!

\- Да, Дин, цветы. Тут лестница, ты вполне мог про них забыть.

Винчестер-старший со всей силы толкает брата, и тот автоматически отступает на несколько шагов назад. От этого прикосновения младшего пробирает необъяснимая дрожь, внутри будто что-то обрывается, и глупая улыбка появляется на лице. В груди, прямо под ребрами, растекается тепло, Сэму кажется, что у него под ложечкой появилось свое собственное маленькое солнце. 

Он закидывает руку брату на плечо и легко удерживает его на месте, когда Дин начинает извиваться, пытаясь вырваться. Он слишком хорошо знает все изгибы его тела: и эту напряженную линию плеч, и эти узкие бедра, едва касающиеся его собственных.

\- Ты будешь сегодня предельно вежливым, понял меня?

Старший Винчестер фыркает, и Сэм с силой надавливает рукой ему на грудь и не может удержаться, чтобы не задать себе мысленный вопрос: интересно, Дин чувствует, насколько они совпадают друг с другом? Тот отворачивается, но Сэм успевает заметить, как вспыхивают кончики его ушей, и волна жара начинает ползти по вверх шее.

\- Ты будешь. Я могу ей льстить, ты же знаешь, как ко мне относятся все эти старые леди, но я не желаю видеть ни намека на твою извечную ухмылку, понятно?

Раскрытая ладонь Сэма лежит у Дина на груди, и младший может чувствовать, как под пальцами перекатываются его мышцы, и как брат ненадолго задерживает дыхание. У Сэма начинает кружиться голова, и он с трепетом понимает, что совсем не хочет отпускать брата.  
\- Столько проблем, - говорит он немного грубовато. – Ты просто ходячая катастрофа.

Дин одаривает его тяжелым взглядом, и Винчестеру-младшему даже кажется, что температура резко решила подскочить на несколько градусов, но, черт! Он вообще не знает, как теперь доверять своим ощущениям после всего случившегося за день. Брат вкладывает в его слова какой-то другой смысл, ему противна мысль о том, что он может стать для брата обузой, но ведь Сэм имеет в виду совсем не это. 

Ему вдруг кажется, что ладонь, до сих пор лежащая у старшего на груди, весит несколько тонн.

\- Не переживай, - Сэм с трудом узнает свой голос. - Я знаю, что делать. Просто пообещай, что не будешь морщить свой нос при каждом моем слове.

Дин замирает на мгновение, а затем вжимается лбом в плечо брата - волосы у него влажные и напоминают замшу, касаются там, где задравшийся рукав футболки обнажает кожу. Он стоит так секунду, потом отстраняется и начинает рыться в карманах в поисках ручки. Взяв руку брата в свою и вывернув под небольшим углом так, что их предплечья соприкоснулись, старший пишет единственное слово поперек запястья Сэма:

«Обещаю»

Сэм, наконец, выпускает брата и слушает собственное сердцебиение; его слегка штормит. Да и чувствует он себя просто ужасно оттого, что позволил всему этому зайти так далеко.

Он не трогает запястье, более того – старается держать как можно дальше от тела. Это все, на что Сэм способен, главное - не броситься в ближайший тату-салон. 

 

* Fruit Runts – конфетки в форме различных фруктов.

Когда миссис Гатс открывает дверь, она смотрит на братьев с нескрываемым удивлением.

\- Не ожидала увидеть вас снова, мальчики, - говорит она довольно приветливо.

Сэм улыбается, старательно изображая из себя милого спокойного парня.

\- Надеюсь, мы не помешали, мэм?

\- Нет, что вы.

\- Ох. Это немного неловко, но вчера я описывал вашу замечательную территорию нашей коллеге из отдела «Все для дома и сада», и она попросила меня спросить вас, делали ли вы когда-нибудь профессиональные снимки своего сада?

Сзади Дин переносит вес с одной ноги на другую, дощатое крыльцо под ним жалобно скрипит, и Сэм тут же бросает на брата предупреждающий взгляд, но на лице старшего читается полностью безучастное выражение.

Лицо миссис Гатс проясняется, и она до конца распахивает дверь, приглашая парней внутрь.

\- О! Нет, мы никогда не делали ничего подобного. И, на самом деле, это не мой сад, моя мама заботится о нем. Он стал ее единственной любовью с тех пор, как умер мой отец.

\- Ого, вы можете сказать, мэм, гм, любовь? Черт возьми, это было бы потрясающе, если бы мы могли поговорить с вашей матерью о ее детище.  
Сэм – просто мечта любой матери. В любом случае, миссис Гатс впускает его и его странно-молчаливого и хорошо вооруженного брата в дом.

Дин ударяет брата по руке, как только миссис Гатс поворачивается к ним спиной, хватается руками за горло, высовывает язык и в красках изображает, как его тошнит. Успокоившись, он одними губами выдыхает «ты безнадежен, Сэмми», в ответ младший также беззвучно кривит свой рот - «пошел ты». Дин почему-то выглядит удивленным, на губах его появляется легкая полуулыбка.

Сэм идет впереди, хотя обычно это прерогатива Винчестера-старшего. Они следуют за хозяйкой вверх по лестнице, а затем по коридору, пол которого выстлан ковром цвета свежего мха, минуют ряд семейных фотографий в аккуратных рамках. Миссис Гатс суетливо стучится и открывает дверь самой дальней комнаты.

Дин прячется за спиной брата, оставаясь вне поля зрения старой женщины, которая сидит в прямоугольнике яркого света, падающего из окна. Она вяжет что-то длинное неопределенного цвета, ее кривые пальцы порхают над рукоделием, и Сэм отстраненно думает, что она точно ведьма.

\- Мама, те джентльмены из газеты вернулись. Они хотят написать статью о твоем саде.

\- Нет, они не хотят ничего подобного.

Голос женщины раздается, как гром среди ясного неба. Она одета в простое ситцевое платье, яркое солнце отражается в золотом обручальное кольцо на пальце и серебряной цепочке на шее, с висящим на ней странным символом, пока непонятным Сэму, но точно по «их части». Она не поднимает взгляда от вязания, и ее дочь, пользуясь этим, кидает братьям немного разочарованный взгляд. 

\- Она может быть немного… несносной, - театральным шепотом сообщает она. – Поговорите с ней о ее саде, и она растает.

\- Хорошо, мэм. Спасибо вам огромное.

Сэм мило улыбается, чуть приподняв брови, пока миссис Гатс не выходит из комнаты, затем он расслабляет лицо, хоть становясь похожим на самого себя.

\- Нам надо поговорить.

Старуха хмыкает, пропуская своё вязание сквозь пальцы. 

\- Нам с тобой – возможно. Но второй… Думаю, ему придется просто послушать.

Сэм чувствует, как Дин двигается еще до того, как слышит его шаги, он напрягает спину, мысленно пытаясь предостеречь брата, и в ту же секунду понимает, что Дин остановился. 

\- Вы ведь знаете, зачем мы здесь? – спрашивает Винчестер-младший, скрещивая руки на груди. Старуха буквально лучится энергией, но она не кажется озлобленной, похоже, но нет – она скорее напоминает шаловливого ребенка, который еще не вырос и не до конца понял, насколько забавными могут быть человеческая паника и хаос в целом. 

\- Поговорить о смерти того несчастного молодого человека, я полагаю.

\- О, Господи, - Сэм досадливо вздыхает. – Нет-нет, мэм. Мы не репортеры. Того мужчину, вашего соседа, что-то убило его, и мы приходили, чтобы выяснить, что именно и предотвратить возможные жертвы.

Старуха саркастично хмыкает, поднимая на братьев взгляд.

\- Да вы, никак, герои?

\- Возможно, - Сэм впервые искренне улыбается. – Мы делаем все, что в наших силах.

\- И что, мой мальчик? Победили вы коварного злодея?

\- Да. Сегодня утром. Как раз перед тем, как мой брат перестал со мной разговаривать.

\- Твой брат, - и тут она впервые за все время их разговора обращает взор своих почти черных глаз поверх плеча Сэма - прямо на старшего Винчестера. Взгляд ее полон презрения. – Твой брат может спасать жизни, но не может проявить элементарного уважения к тем вещам, ради которых стоит жить.

Дин возмущенно выдыхает, делает шаг вперед, равняясь с братом, и застывает, не смея ступить дальше.

\- Я прошу прощения, но вы не правы, - начинает младший успокаивающим тоном. - Вам следовало бы увидеть его со «включенной громкостью». Или когда ему предлагают бесплатную еду. Дайте ему дорогу, или маленького ребенка, за которым надо присмотреть, или семью, которую требуется спасти. Всю свою жизнь он посвятил другим, только из-за таких людей как он эта жизнь еще не потеряла свой смысл.

Сэм не смотрит на старшего, но все равно чувствует, как тот прожигает его насквозь взглядом. Он беспомощно задается вопросом, сможет ли Дин сложить воедино все кусочки и разгадать, наконец, тайну своего младшего брата.

Винчестер делает глубокий вдох. Старуха внимательно наблюдает за ним, и у Сэма возникает неприятное ощущение, будто бы он находится под самым лучом прожектора.

\- Но мы приносим свои извинения по поводу ваших цветов. Они очень красивые, и нам следовало быть более осторожными.

Вот он, момент истины. Краем глаза Сэм наблюдает за братом, тот чуть ли не вибрирует от напряжения. Младшему хочется до него дотронуться – может, так было бы хоть чуть-чуть спокойнее.

Лицо старой женщины расслабляется, а спицы в ее руках снова начинают двигаться в бешеном ритме. Она выглядывает в окно, смотрит на костер, полыхающий прямо на траве, проследив за ее взглядом, Сэм краешком сознания отмечает, что отсюда ей прекрасно видны результаты их надругательства над ее драгоценными цветами, а еще, что на месте растоптанных уже посажены новые, почти такие же яркие, как и другие. На лице женщины появляется улыбка, и на мгновение она становится похожа на самую обычную милую старушку.

\- Ну что ж, думаю, они еще вырастут.

Сэм кивает, не смея сказать ни слова. Это очень деликатный момент, старуха искоса бросает на Дин пронзительный взгляд, прежде чем начинает говорить:

\- Твой брат сказал о тебе столько хорошего. Думаю, если я оставлю все, как есть, люди смогут по достоинству тебя оценить.

Дин делает шаг вперед, и Сэм тут же хватает его за руку, но женщина только посмеивается и машет на них рукой.

\- Всего один день, герой.

Младший со всей силы сжимает локоть брата.

\- Что?

\- Один день. В тщетной надежде, что без голоса твой брат, научится, наконец, не только слушать, но и слышать других.

Старший облегченно вздыхает, опуская напряженные плечи. Сэм хмыкает, прикрывая рот ладонью, стараясь не думать о том, что эта ведьма просто потрясающая.

\- Полдень, - неожиданно понимает он. – Все случилось в полдень.

Она медленно склоняет голову набок, на сморщенном лице появляется тень улыбки.

\- Тогда же и закончится.

Сэм обхватывает брата обеими руками, положив одну ему на спину, а другую – на плечо - он не знает почему, но ему кажется, что все должно быть именно так - и тянет его к выходу, не замечая, как охотно Дин следует за ним.

\- Спасибо, - бормочет младший искренне. – Правда. Все могло закончиться гораздо хуже.

Старая женщина шикает на них и возвращается к вязанию, бросая на братьев последний взгляд, полный какого-то теплого упрека, и Винчестеры вываливаются в коридор.

\- Чувак! – Сэм радостно толкает старшего брата. – Осталось дожить до завтра. Она просто решила над тобой подшутить.

Дин качает головой, глаза у него блестят, на губах блуждает улыбка. Его еще немного потряхивает от пережитого адреналинового всплеска, а на лице читается легкое разочарование от того, что он не может прямо здесь и сейчас отпраздновать победу должным образом – со «включенной громкостью».

На лестнице, старший останавливает брата, хватая того за руку, бросает косой взгляд в сторону в то время, как Сэм смотрит на него с нескрываемым любопытством. Дин мотает головой, указывая на дверь, из которой они только что вышли, затем как-то нервно поворачивается к брату и смотрит на него долгим взглядом – его губы беззвучно шевелятся. 

Сэм понимает все без слов и улыбается брату.

\- В любое время, старик, обращайся. Хотя, в чем-то она, наверно, была даже права.

Он морально готовится к тому, что Дин сейчас его ударит, но тот застает его врасплох, посылая кривую полуулыбку.

Быстро распрощавшись с миссис Гатс, которая, очевидно, даже не догадывается о том, что в одной из ее комнат живет настоящая ведьма, они выходят из дома. Дин отрывает кусочек от очередной рекламы на стоящем неподалеку стенде и пишет, положив бумагу прямо себе на ладонь.  
«Теперь мы можем напиться»

Сэм смеется, щурясь на заходящее солнце.

\- Звучит неплохо, Харпо*.

Дин кривится, беззвучно жалуется. Не называй меня так. Сэм хмыкает и улыбается.

\- Что ты сказал, Теллер**?

Чувак!

\- О, старик. Он, кстати, такой же коротышка, как и ты. Да, пожалуй, я остановлюсь на Теллере. Мой маленький помощник мага.

Дин резко хватает его, и это именно то, чего Сэм так упорно добивался.

Они борются несколько минут, пока руки старшего не становятся скользкими от пота, а Сэм не получает над братом полный контроль. У того на подбородке пятнышко от травы, грязь сыплется с рубашки, а еще он тяжело дышит, когда Сэм надавливает локтем ему на спину, вжимая в землю. Дин смеется, и глаза у него буквально горят.

Миссис Гатс заинтересованно смотрит на них, чуть приоткрыв дверь, и Сэму приходится отпустить свою добычу и подняться.

\- Он мой брат, - говорит он, стоя как идиот со своими перепачканными в земле ладонями-коленями. – Мы вместе работаем в газете, но мы все равно братья.

Он протягивает брату руку, Дин хватается за его запястье, и Сэм резко поднимает его на ноги, он обворожительно улыбается миссис Гатс все дорогу, пока они идут к машине. Сэм Винчестер определенно заслуживает доверия.

Они – как те мальчишки с фотографий, развешанных в коридоре, и женщина одаривает их снисходительным взглядом, машет рукой на прощание. Сэм практически уверен, что вчера, представляясь, они назвали две совершенно разные фамилии, но миссис Гатс этого не помнит, или помнит - но только не сейчас.

Дин садится за руль, и Сэм потуже затягивает ремень, потому что знает, каким безрассудным может быть его брат в моменты собственного триумфа – в такие мгновения для него пропадают все ограничения, в том числе и скоростные. Винчестер-старший позволяет ленте защелкнуться, а младший открывает настежь свое окно, в которое тут же врывается ветер и начинает трепать его волосы, Сэм высовывает наружу локти, и думает, что он почти счастлив. 

Когда они подъезжают к винному магазину, младший удивленно приподнимает брови.

\- Не бар?

Дин достает блокнот и начинает писать.

«Не хочу смотреть на цыпочек, которых я не смогу снять. Это же пытка».

Сэм хмыкает.

\- Свинья.

Старший только пожимает плечами.

«Зато честная».

\- Ты знаешь, с этим я даже согласен.

Они покупают столько алкоголя, что можно было бы напоить весь «Дом у дороги», и начинают с пива, чуть-чуть не доезжая до мотеля. Уже темно, и младший отстраненно понимает, что прошла уже половина срока, данного брату. Но, в принципе, это не так уж и важно.

 

*Harpo Marx – американский актер и комик.  
** Raymond Joseph Teller – американский фокусник, иллюзионист, сатирик и писатель.

В мотеле они пьют, играют в карты, а Сэм рассказывает длинные бессвязные истории, которыми у него никогда раньше не возникало желания поделиться, потому что они не имели ни смысла особого, ни морали. Они не особо интересные, просто различные ситуации, что приключались с ним за всю жизнь, но Дин не прерывает, слушает – и это не только потому, что он просто не может ничего сказать.

Сэм думает, что он слишком много смеется, думает, что это странно, что Дину все еще не надоел его треп, возможно, ему даже круче без голоса. Его будто бы ограбили, украв все его глупые шутки и крылатые фразочки и оставив одно только изменяющееся выражение лица. Дин корчит брату рожи, как будто им снова четыре и восемь, и они кривляются пред зеркалом в комнате смеха, как в одном из лучших сэмовых воспоминаний. 

Они пьют до захода солнца, потом заказывает пару пицц на ужин, в то время как у Сэма тяжелеет голова, и появляется странное ощущение полного удовлетворения – этот день определенно получился классным. 

Дин побеждает его в каждой игре и беззвучно несет всякую чушь, в конце концов, младшему становится скучно и он идет прилечь на минутку, походу крутя головой во все стороны. Они оставляют включенным, так, для фона, и сейчас по нему крутят какой-то дерьмовый сериал про копов, в котором бравые офицеры с одышкой охотятся за пьяными парнями в майках.

Дин садится на соседнюю кровать – у него стеклянный, но абсолютно счастливый взгляд – пишет брату записку, комкает ее в шарик и бросает в сторону младшего. Комочек ударяется о тело Сэма и отскакивает, младший поднимает записку и разглаживает на животе, чтобы хоть как-то можно было прочитать каракули Дина, которые становились все менее и менее разборчивыми. 

«Давай переключим на порно?»

Сэм поворачивает голову, чувствуя, что шея у него покрывается потом, встречается глазами с ожидающим взглядом старшего и тяжело вздыхает.

\- Нет, ни за что.

Дин немедленно кивает, пьяная широкая улыбка расплывается по его лицу. Он пишет на коленях, и в этот момент его профиль точь-в-точь как на монетах, и бросает очередной бумажный шарик в Винчестера-младшего. Сэм ловит самодельный снаряд прямо в полете, но даже не читает, потому что догадывается, что написано там может быть только что-то вроде: «Думал, ты любишь порно, Сэмми».

\- Слушай, мне что-то не нравится, как ты тут меня обстреливаешь. К тому же это пустая трата бумаги.

Дин вопросительно поднимает брови, будто бы спрашивая, что он может сделать, чтобы изменить ситуацию.

\- Почему бы тебе просто не встать и не пересесть на мою кровать?

Целую секунду Дин сидит без движения, и Сэм думает, блядь. Он пьян, и не уверен на все сто процентов, что он только что сделал. Все же нормально? Он же просто предложил брату пересесть, чтобы было проще общаться. Дин, наверное, думает, что все это странно, он ведь ничего не делает, он точно считает Сэма психом, Господи. 

Но тут Винчестер-старший поднимается на ноги, обходит свою кровать и садится на соседнюю прямо напротив спинки. Сэм моргает, глядя на брата снизу вверх, и чувствует, как внутри у него все каменеет. Дин смотрит на него странным, каким-то косым взглядом, потом оборачивается к телевизору, и младший видит, как он сглатывает. 

После нескольких мучительно долгих секунд Дин снова что-то пишет, а потом протягивает блокнот так, что тот оказывается прямо напротив лица младшего, и тому даже не приходится двигаться, чтобы прочесть.

«Хорошо сработано, Сэм. Я запомню»

Винчестер-младший улыбается.

\- Я же говорил, что все исправлю.

«Я это ценю»

Дин ерошит брату волосы, а тот даже не говорит о том, как практически по слогам перечитывает последние написанные слова. Он посылает брату ухмылку, и чувствует себя пьяным, глупым и почему-то очень юным. 

Старший задерживает руку в его волосах дольше, чем мог бы, но Сэм не возражает. Дин пропускает длинные прядки через пальцы, и это действие кажется хорошо обдуманным, а младший снова ничего не говорит.

На мгновение наступает тишина, Дин смотрит телевизор, аккуратно сложив руки, а младший, пользуясь моментом, разглядывает его под странным углом. Старший краснеет, будто чувствуя взгляд брата, и Сэму нравится такой – очаровательный, с пересохшими губами – брат. 

Дин прочищает горло, пододвигает ногу ближе к Сэму, чтобы было удобнее писать, уложив блокнот на колено.

«Думаешь, я нравился бы людям больше, если бы не мог говорить?»

Сэм моргает на парящий прямо перед лицом белый прямоугольник, у него уходит слишком много времени, чтобы разобрать, что там написано, но потом он все-таки говорит:

\- Возможно, ты не доводил бы всех до белого каления.

Он шутит, во всяком случае, сам он уверен в том, что это всего лишь шутка, он по-настоящему пьян, но все равно думает, что еще не разучился юморить. Но Дин поджимает губы и отворачивается к телевизору, смотрит, как двое копов вытаскивают откуда-то панка с двумя огромными татуировками и бросают лицом в грязь. Младший изучает лицо брата, будто старается разгадать, и думает, что шутить он, похоже, совсем разучился. 

\- Но, эм… - Сэм приподнимается на локтях. – Я бы не наслаждался этим. Если бы ты не мог говорить. Я имею в виду, сейчас ты не можешь, но… Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Я бы ненавидел это, Дин. Я бы сошел с ума. Даже хуже. Потому что я не мог бы узнать, что с тобой что-то случилось, не мог бы просыпаться, к тому же, никто кроме тебя не произносит мое имя так… Вот. 

Он смотрит на брата все то время, что говорит, ну, или, по крайней мере, на его рот, и тут Дин, как по заказу, выдыхает беззвучное «Сэмми».

\- Да, - младший снова откидывается на подушки, и по лицу его расползается широченная улыбка. – Именно так.

Пауза - тик-так, тик-так. А затем Дин вдруг снова запускает пальцы Сэму в волосы, на этот раз получается жестче, но от этого становится только приятнее, Сэм вытягивает шею, выдыхает сквозь зубы, не сводя с брата странного взгляда. Младшему вдруг словно ножом вспарывают грудину, потому что Дин облизывает свои губы, затем он наклоняется к брату, его теплая ладонь по-прежнему лежит у младшего на затылке, а Сэм все никак не может понять, что происходит, пока рот Дина не накрывает его собственный.

Дин целует его, по какой-то необъяснимой причине он посасывает его нижнюю губу, чуть придерживая Сэма за подбородок. Одна часть младшего начинает паниковать, в то время как другая взрывается восторгом, а, вообще, он слишком пьян, чтобы осознать, что хочется ему гораздо большего.

Он подается навстречу брату, углубляя поцелуй. Дин жадно ловит воздух ртом, чуть отрываясь, и Сэм вылизывает его рот изнутри, обнимает за плечи, притягивая еще ближе. Дин на вкус как конфеты, ликер, огонь и все то, что смертельно опасно, если принимать в больших дозах. Младший готов целовать его дни напролет. 

Дин хочет этого, отстраненно думает Сэм, все еще не до конца веря в происходящее. Дин хочет целовать его, хочет положить ладонь на горло, слушая, как пульс сбивается с ритма. Он так быстро пытается снять с Сэма рубашку, что та оставляет красные полосы на руках младшего, сильными руками он жадно обследует тело брата, оставляя собственные метки. Сэм одним движением переворачивает их, оказываясь сверху, прижимает Дина к постели. Дин хочет этого, Господи Боже.

Он смотрит на старшего брата, который лежит под ним – задыхающийся, открытый – смотрит и видит, как тот прикусывает нижнюю губу, как горят его глаза. И это как ушат ледяной воды. Сэм приходит в дикий ужас - Дин пьян, он не говорит ни слова, потому что просто не может. Иисусе.

Сэм пытается отстраниться, но Дин обхватывает его за талию ногами, не позволяя отодвинуться, горячими влажными руками он хватается младшего за плечи, никуда его не отпуская. Губы бесшумно повторяют словно мантру «Сэм, Сэмми…», и то ли Дин просто бубнит, то ли умоляет, Сэм не слышит, не может понять. Винчестеру-младшему кажется, что его голова сейчас просто взорвется. 

\- Я не могу… - он почти задыхается, когда заглядывает в широко раскрытые от шока и ужаса глаза старшего. Тень самообвинения скользит на самом дне этих любимых глаз, разъедая зеленый, и Сэм просто не может вынести эту пытку. Это в буквальном смысле его убивает, но младший все равно продолжает: – Ты даже «да» мне сказать не можешь, Дин, как я могу…

Рот Дина открывается, все тело его мелко дрожит, и Сэм ничего не может с собой поделать – веки на закрытых глазах чуть подрагивают, из горла вырывается тихий стон. Воспользовавшись этим моментом, Дин переворачивает их и тут же садится брату на бедра. У Сэма из легких резко выходит весь воздух – Дин сейчас кажется тяжелее, чем когда-либо. Старший соприкасается с ним бедрами, кладет обе ладони на обнаженную грудь. Сэму кажется – он никогда больше не сможет дышать. 

\- Дин, - умоляет он. – Пожалуйста.

Старший кивает, снова выдыхает беззвучное «Сэмми», будто еще один рубец на сердце брата оставляет, а затем оглаживает ладонью грудь прежде, чем ногтем начинает выводить буквы. Сэм смотрит на его руки, бледные и сильные; единственное слово проявляется, расцветает красными царапинами на нежной коже.

«ДА»

Младший резко поднимает взгляд на Дина, а тот только улыбается. Той самой улыбкой, которую Сэм так отчаянно ловил с его губ всю свою жизнь. Не отрываясь, Винчестер-старший продолжает выводить и выводить слова на его груди.

«ДА ДА ДА»

Слова тут же, будто по волшебству, исчезают, словно они всегда были тут, скрытые под кожей, но только сейчас Дину удалось их проявить.  
Мозг младшего тормозит, не желая переваривать полученную информацию, но уже в следующую секунду Сэм обнимает Дина за шею, подкидывает бедра так, что брат буквально падает на него.

Они проводят так почти всю ночь. Занимаются сексом, то и дело проваливаясь в сон, потом просыпаются и снова начинают тискаться. Сэм трезвеет медленно, постепенно, шаг за шагом, к нему приходит осознание. Это его брат касается губами его лопаток, положив раскрытую ладонь на бедро. Это Дин медленно засыпает на его спине так, что Сэм чувствует каждый его вздох, чувствует, как чуть подрагивает тело старшего. 

Когда Винчестер-младший просыпается окончательно, он один в пустой постели. Сэм резко принимает вертикальное положение; в крови еще бурлит адреналин, а внутри все нахрен рушится. Дина нет. Дин проснулся трезвым, увидел помятого, чуть ли не покусанного брата рядом с собой и свалил от греха подальше. Ушел. 

Дин кидает в него подушкой с другой кровати, которая приземляется прямо перед младшим. Сэм поворачивает голову, и встречается взглядом с широко раскрытыми, светящимися, несмотря на отсутствие всякого света, в темноте глазами брата. Старший протягивает Сэму руку, и тот берет ее с огромной осторожностью, а затем выскальзывает из собственной разворошенной постели. Дин тянет его на себя, подвигается, чтобы освободить больше места, а когда брат, наконец, укладывается рядом, утыкается ему лбом в плечо. Постель Дина свежая и еще пока прохладная, и Сэма чуть ли не трясет от облегчения, когда старший перекидывает через него руку с ладонью, сжатой в кулак. 

Когда они кончают в последний раз, солнце уже вовсю светит. Сэм думает, что это, должно быть, лучшее его утро за очень долгое время, лучики осторожно прокрадываются в комнату, вырисовывая причудливый узор на теле старшего, который Сэм тут же повторяет руками и губами. Дин улыбается брату и выглядит по-настоящему счастливым, таким он не был, наверно, лет шесть – с тех пор, как высадил Сэма на автобусной остановки, отпуская во взрослую, самостоятельную жизнь.

Они засыпают под изломанными лучами уже жаркого солнца, и спустя несколько часов Сэм просыпается первым. Перед глазами белая пелена, мысли в голове как после сумасшедшей вечеринки, и к тому же болит горло. Сэм лежит неподвижно, с интересом разглядывая засос на запястье, оставленный Дином – его «обещание» уже почти стерлось.

Раздается тихий шелест, а потом Дин кладет руку брату на спину. Сэм зажмуривается, у него просто нет сил сказать хоть что-нибудь – весь мир сужается до ладони брата, мирно лежащей на его пояснице. 

\- Сэм?

Сэм дергается, вжимаясь носом в подушку. По лицу расползается глупая улыбка. Голос Дина не кажется ни грубым, ни неуверенным, а самыми кончиками пальцев он отслеживает те шрамы на теле брата, которые кроме него никто никогда не увидит. 

Винчестер поворачивается к брату лицом, и тот тут же перемещает руку ему на бедра, в то время как младший изо всех сил старается унять дрожь в теле.

\- Привет, Дин… - шепчет он так тихо, что услышать его практически невозможно. 

Он не смотрит Дину в глаза, вместо этого рассматривая его губы. Сэм подозревает, что теперь эта привычка уже никуда не денется. Ему хочется дотронуться до брата, но он этого не делает - он не может двигаться и говорить, все его тело будто свинцом налилось. 

\- Ты как, Сэмми, порядок?

Дин дотрагивается до его лица, прикасается к скулам и уголку губ, и Сэму кажется, что он вот-вот растворится в этих прикосновениях. Старший издает низкий горловой звук, когда брат кладет ладонь ему на живот. 

Сэм, наконец, целует брата. Затем шумно выдыхает, опаляя горячим дыханием кожу Дина – пытается без слов донести послание. У него получается

«Да»

THE END


End file.
